


CaptainSwanQueen (a triangle of three words)

by Hana (SecretSmile101)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Belonging, CaptainSwanQueen, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Hook/Emma/Regina, HookedSwanQueen, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Regina's cooking, Sarcasm, Tentacle Monsters, Threesome - F/F/M, collapsed ceilings, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSmile101/pseuds/Hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A real love triangle isn't either/or, it's both/and.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Evil Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will cycle between Hook, Regina, and Emma's POV.
> 
> Some people love SwanQueen. Others sail by Captain Swan. Some ship both. 
> 
> Some see all three together! (And what's this ship called anyways, CaptainSwanQueen? HookedSwanQueen? EvilCaptainSwan?? If you know, please let me know!)
> 
> It doesn't matter what pairings people like, I just wish they would stop fighting about it.  
> And quit harassing and abusing other people over it.
> 
> When I was a teenager I found this amazing ER fic where Carter, Abby, and Susan were in a closed poly triad and it changed everything I thought I knew about relationships. I learned that people can love more than person. That if everyone wants and consents to it, you can be all be together and that's ok, even if society says it isn't.
> 
> 12 years on the GeoCities site I found that fic on is long gone. I never did manage to find the author's name but I still have the fic. So this is a tribute to 'Fever Dreaming' and the dedication in the author's notes at the beginning. "This is for Katisha, who thinks there should be more realistic polyamory in fanfic, because she's right."
> 
> Feedback, as always, is welcome. : )

He was not greeted with a warm welcome when he stepped into Granny’s diner, which was not that surprising considering who was sat with his love, her parents, the baby, and her boy. As soon as the bell had tinkled above the door The Evil Queen lost her smile. Or at least the real one. The bitter, sarcastic sneer she reserved just for him was there for all to see. He wondered why they never called her out on it. Perhaps they wanted him gone as much as she did but were just better at concealing their feelings. She never could control hers. Sadness, fear, jealousy, frustration…it hardly mattered. They had to bear the brunt of it all. 

Within seconds Emma had noticed and whipped her head round to see what had caused Regina’s mood to darken and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her. God she was beautiful. 

“Killian!” Emma said, jumping up to greet him.

Emma never said she loved him. Or that she cared. Or even that she was happy to see him. But he knew her actions spoke the words she could never bring herself to say. She gave him a peck on the cheek but he pulled her in for a kiss, letting his lips linger for second longer than he should.

“I thought this was a family lunch?” The Queen asked as Emma sat back down.

“It is.” Emma replied, looking annoyed. “That’s why I invited Killian.” 

The Queen's expression darkened further. “Our definition of the f-word must be quite different then Miss Swan.” she said, folding her arms. 

Emma, now thoroughly used to her behaviour, forced a smile and handed out menus whilst he slipped into the seat next to hers. Snow followed her daughter’s lead and began striking up agreeable conversation, though he rarely felt like contributing. It was true there were few stories from his past he was happy to share but he was also too busy appreciating the moment to talk. He was enjoying watching three generations of the same family spend time together whilst pretending he belonged. Even if The Queen was glaring at him from across the table when she thought no one was looking. She excused herself and went to the head after desert. 

“Mom!” Emma pushed down Snow’s hand which was holding her talking device. “You seriously need to stop taking photos of us.” 

“That thing has a camera in?” he said, marvelling at how small technology could be in this realm.

“Well if you would actually let me take your picture then I wouldn’t have to resort to espionage to get any photos of my firstborn.” Snow interrupted.

“Just because you missed the first 28 years of my life doesn’t mean you have to take 3 decades worth of photos all at once.” Emma mumbled. 

Killian took the phone with his hand. “Here.” He said, leaning in so their bodies were touching. He gestured for her to take a selfie with him and Emma showed him which button to press.

“Smile love.” he said, capturing the moment before either of them were ready and laughing when he saw the end result. He put the phone down on the table then placed his arm round the back of Emma’s chair.

“There you go, just for you mom.” Emma quipped before passing the phone back. Snow smiled sarcastically at her before diverting the camera towards Neal. 

Charming began telling Henry another story about their life in the Enchanted Forest and Killian felt Emma slip a hand onto his thigh whilst she listened. Love may be impossible for her to acknowledge but he’d been very happy to discover there was plenty of lust to go round. He hoped he was in for some fun back in his quarters tonight. 

Upon finishing his tale Charming shifted his weight and sat his son up on his knee to give his arms a break. “Leaving us so soon Regina?” he asked as she approached their table and placed a kiss on top of Henry’s head. 

“Yes, it’s time for me to be getting back to work. Unlike other public departments in Storybrooke the paperwork is always done on time at The Mayor’s Office.” She threw some notes down on the table before walking out. 

He breathed a sigh of relief but as soon as he shuffled his chair closer to Emma’s she was up and heading towards to the door. “I’ll be right back.” she called behind her. Resigned sighs and tight lipped smiled were shared between those left behind. These affairs always ended the same.

He turned round in his seat so he could watch them through the blinds covering the window. His love had made The Queen smile again and was seemingly reassuring her about something. Emma's had placed her hand on her forearm. He noted that the witch lingered to watch Emma walk back into the diner before striding off down the road. There was so much longing in her eyes.

After lunch he hung out at the docks until Emma finished her shift. A man marooned, he was lost without his ship and his home. Apart from a few items he could carry, he’d had to leave everything behind. He was grateful that he at least lived in a town by the sea. The sight and smell of the salt water soothed him whilst the hours dragged by.

When it was time he collected a couple of coffees on his walk over to the Sheriff’s Department and they headed back to his place, hand in hook, chatting about her current cases and the events of the day. 

“So, on a scale of 1 to patricidal maniac how much of a cold hearted bitch do you think the Evil Queen was being earlier.” He joked. 

“Killian.” She warned. “We’ve been over this. She’s lonely. And it’s hard for her to sit and watch my parents together over lunch so just drop it, okay.” 

He didn’t think that was the only reason. He couldn’t fathom why Emma always defended her behaviour either. 

“Well I can still feel the flesh wounds from the way her glares were cutting into me Swan, so you’ll have to kiss me better.”

“I do have a first name you know.” 

“Aye, an I have lips an all.”

Emma rolled her eyes at his lame, sleazy, come-ons, but failed at stifling a smile. They both knew he liked to jest and think up bad ones on purpose, but it hardly mattered. They’d fall into bed anyway. As soon as they were through the door she was detaching his hook from its socket and pulling off their clothes. She shoved him down on the bed this time and straddled him, pushing their lips together. She rubbed her clit up and down the length of his penis until he was hard and she was aroused enough to lower herself down on him. The light from the partially obscured bulb hanging from the ceiling blurred and formed a halo behind her. His love never quite looked him in the eye when they lay together but she always held his hand. Actions. It was always about actions with Emma Swan.

After their desires had been sated they cooked dinner together in companionable silence, eating on the bed as there no space for a couch or table in his apartment. He leaned over to grab the bottle and two glasses on his bedside table and pulled the stopper out with his teeth. 

“Just a little something I bought earlier.” He explained with a slight wiggle of the eyebrows. People thought he drank much more than he did but with both a babe and a boy in his life he’d swapped the rum in his hip flask for non-alcoholic grog a long time ago.

“Cheers.” She said, looking relieved. She was under strict orders not to drink at the Charmings’.

“Bottoms up, love.” 

She clinked her glass against his and took a sip of its contents. 

“I wasn’t talking about your drink.” He joked. 

Emma pointed out that they’d just used her last condom so he would need to buy more if he wanted to do *that*. She ran her fingers through his hair as they settled down to watch a moving picture together, limbs entwined. 

They were only a few minutes in when her talking device starting beeping. It was work. Sightings of a break in that needed investigating. Emma pulled the rest of her clothes back on and stood with her hands in her pockets looking very apologetic when she was ready to go.

“See you later.” She said.

Killian got up to kiss her goodbye. 

After a few minutes spent moping he decided he might as well do something useful whilst she was gone. He washed the dishes and returned stray books back to the shelves but there wasn’t really anything else to do, he always ran a tight ship. So he headed out to stock up on food. The store run by the dwarf opened late most nights.

He hung a basket off his hook and began wandering the aisles and peering at all the packets which was still so fascinating to him. Apparently you could spray cheese from a can in this land. After collecting some food he picked up a box of condoms. ‘Ribbed for her pleasure’ the label promised. He’d have to see if he could notice a difference. He got in line to pay, still reading the side of the box when Sneezy told him how much coin he owed. More than he had in his pocket apparently. Without work he always struggled to pay his way in this land. It was hard to find more than just one-off jobs at the ship yard. No one wanted a several hundred year old former pirate on the team. 

“Ah yes that’s right, being a drunken letch has yet to pay a living wage.” A voice said from behind him.

Killian turned to face her, ready for another round. 

“I didn’t realise you were ever sober enough to get it up.” She sneered, pointing towards the box in his hands. 

“Alright that’s enough.” He said, remembering the dig she made at Emma over lunch. “Don’t you ever have anything nice to say?” 

“Not when it comes to you.” 

“And what the hell is your problem with me, witch?” he asked, voice raised. They were interrupted by Emma’s arrival before the queen had a chance to reply. 

“Stop it.” Emma said, exasperated. “I’ve told you so many times. I am so sick of this. We all are.”

“That’s what I’m trying to tell her!” he exclaimed.

“No.” She corrected. “It’s both of you.” She started to walk out and gestured for him not to follow. “I’m going back to my parent’s tonight.”

They were left bereft, trapped by everyone’s stares looking like children who’d been caught with their hands in the cookie jar and Killian knew something had to change.


	2. The Drunken Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the mind needs more time to accept what the heart already knows.

As soon as Emma had walked out of the store Regina waved her hand to escape and reappeared in her own home. Henry was still insisting she didn’t use any magic and she was, for the most part, humouring him but she wasn’t going to endure any pirate induced public humiliation a second longer than she had to. She really didn’t need the image of Hook holding condoms burned into her brain.

With another wave of the hand the box of medicine she was stood in line to buy materialised in her palm and Regina crept back to the front door to open and close it loudly as though she’d just got home. She hurried upstairs to give her son the dose he needed. Her car could be retrieved in the morning.

“Thanks for taking care of me Mom.” He whispered. And she stroked his hair until her little prince fell fast asleep.

She changed and went to bed, lying on her back and staring at the ceiling. The image of the box of condoms kept haunting her. It was ridiculous really. What did she think Hook and Emma did together when they were alone, crochet? But for some reason having evidence oftheir intimacy shoved in her face really hurt. 

She avoided Emma and the asshole for a while after that, having embarrassed herself with her own behaviour yet again. 

“Good morning, your majesty.” Hook said, walking into her workplace one day a few weeks later. 

“The unemployment office is down the road.” She said, barely looking up. Pretending to fill in forms in the hopes that he would get bored and drift away was a tried and trusted method of avoidance.

She wondered why he was here. There was no reason for him to be. And his presence only fuelled the foul mood that had lingered since the incident at the store. Unfortunately he didn’t appear to be going anywhere. Instead he paced the floor beside the fireplace.

Regina glared at him, outraged that he had sought her out and invaded her space when she’d been good. So good. Giving up time she could have spent with Henry for the sake of avoiding the pirate and any further conflict that might arise. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t try. It was that he did not try. Every “family” meal or outing was spent feeling disgusted with his behaviour. He always had to push things too far. Emma would kiss him on the cheek and step back, he had to grab her and score one on the mouth. Emma was happy to eat without fuss or affection, he had to make eyes the whole meal and throw his arm around her too. Regina assumed there’d been no lessons on respecting personal boundaries in pirate school. She had no idea what he was even trying to prove. It wasn’t like anyone else in the town was trying to make a move on the blonde. 

“We have a problem.” He said. 

“Yes, your existence.” There it was. Her restraint, gone already. 

He brought a hand up to rub his forehead. She hoped that one day he would do it with his hook by accident. 

“Can’t you give it a rest for five minutes?” he asked.

Her eyes glanced at the clock on the wall. “Five it is. Then you leave.”

“We have to stop this.” He said. “For Emma. For the boy you share. If we don’t we’ll push both of them away.” 

Another example of how he liked to goad her. He couldn’t just say ‘for Henry’s sake’. He always had to remind her of what Emma had come and changed. 

She remained silent. 

“Can’t we be civil to one another?” he asked. Regina confirmed that she would keep trying. That much was true at least.

“You hate the life I led as a pirate.” he said, trying to figure the reasons behind her feelings.

Regina stood up and stepped slowly towards him.

“She deserves better than you.” she hissed, jabbing a finger into his chest. 

“Aye, I don’t doubt it.” He replied quietly. His admission surprised her, a hint that perhaps he wasn’t as cocky and arrogant as he appeared. 

“She cares for you.” He continued. “More than you know. More than you deserve too. Maybe we have more in common than we think, you and I.” And with that he left the room, leaving Regina to sit down and scribble all over her work in frustration before spending the rest of the morning figuring out what Hook was trying to communicate to her. 

When Emma knocked on the door a few hours later she almost threw all of her papers behind her. She was going to have to get a secret office so could actually spend some of her day getting her work done. 

“Miss Swan, what do you need from me this time?”

Emma looked hurt. “Actually,” she said, “I was just stopping by to see how you’re doing. You’ve been laying pretty low lately so I wanted to check everything was ok.” 

“Oh.” Regina said sheepishly, fiddling with her pen. “Thank you, I can assure you everything is fine.”

“You’re welcome to come round to David and Mary Margaret’s for dinner later?” Emma offered.

Regina didn’t know what to say. She wanted nothing more than to spend time with Emma and Henry, but the Uncharmings would also be there. The sea dog too probably.

She'd hesitated too long. Emma threw her hands up and turned to leave. 

“Wait.” Regina said, heart pounding. She began to realise how right Hook had been. If they didn’t change their ways they would both loose Emma from their lives. “I have been trying you know, with this whole...stop fighting withHook thing.” 

“Killian.” Emma corrected.

“Right. Well I want you to know that’s why I’ve taken a step back from things recently. Hopefully you’ve all been able to have a break from all of our squabbling.” Regina watched Emma carefully for her response, annoyed she needed her approval. 

“But I never wanted it to be at your expense.” Emma explained, smiling sadly. 

Here was The Saviour. Stood in her office, hands in her pockets looking absolutely adorable implying that she needn't be so alone. Maybe she really did care.

“Well then I’ll see you at seven, Swan.” Regina said, almost smiling. 

She made sure to check out Emma from behind as she walked out.

They almost made it through the meal without incident. Except the drunk had caught her staring at Emma during dessert and she’d accidently knocked her drink over when he wouldn’t allow Emma to walk past him until she’d “let” him kiss her when they were clearing the dishes. 

She’d feigned a migraine in order to leave. 

And from that evening on the weeks began blur into an endless unsatisfying routine. Too little time with Henry followed by too much time without. 

Being on your best behaviour was no fun. It always made the days drag on.

Brunch had just been served one morning at Granny's when she heard a loud roar and a scream from outside. She dashed to the window and saw a wave of people panicking and running down the street. The door was flung open and Emma crashed into the diner.

"I'm so glad I've found you." She said, completely out of breath. 

Regina felt the same.

"There's some kind of...big...monster...thing? My magic isn't strong enough to take it down." Regina found the look of shock and disbelief on Emma's face absolutely hilarious. "I need you." Emma said. "There's too many tentacles out there to face alone." 

Regina pulled out a compact and checked her make up. "Then you'd better pick up the bill." she said, putting the mirror back in her pocket when she was satisfied with her own appearance. Emma ignored her and shoved her outside.

One dead creature later they spent the entire afternoon trying to work out where it had come until Emma had to go and collect Henry from school. They decided to continue searching for answers the following morning.

Emma drove her home. "Thanks for all your help today." she said, touching her forearm again.

"Any time." Regina replied, looking down at Emma's hand. Emma leaned closer and reached out, causing Regina to take a breath before the blonde sat back in her seat with something sticky on her fingers.

"Tentacle goop." she grimaced, wiping it off with a tissue. "There was a small patch on your shoulder."

Regina nodded her thanks.

"So...I'll see you tomorrow." Emma prompted. 

"Oh, right. Yes of course. Have a good evening Swan." she replied, stepping out of the bug. She walked up the garden path and to her horror found Hook leaning against her front door smugly eating an apple.

“Sometimes the mind needs more time to accept what the heart already knows.” He misquoted. 

“Sometimes.” She replied, alarmed at the hitch in her voice during that admission. “Have you come to gloat?”

"Quite the opposite Your Majesty.” he said, taking another bite. “I’m here to help.”


	3. The Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And one more makes three...

"Why won’t you just tell me what it is?!” Emma said, pulling on Killian’s hand again in a feeble attempt at trying to get him to talk. Something weird was definitely going on. He’d been quieter than usual all day, and he’d only made one inappropriate sexual ‘joke’ during their walk around the park. All her previous attempts at finding out what was bothering him had been avoided but she needed reassurance that everything between them was fine.

“Well actually there is something.” he confessed, rubbing his beard. He took his cellphone out of his jacket pocket and checked the time. “We’ll be a bit early but it shouldn’t matter.”

“Early for what?” Emma asked, but to her dismay Killian wouldn’t say. She'd thought things had been better between them since he’d made an effort to stop constantly bitching about Regina and putting her down. 

As they headed down Mifflin Street she was confused to find him stopping outside of Regina’s house. She pulled her hand out of his. “Killian?” 

“Come on, love.” He said, walking up the path. 

He knocked on the door and Regina answered in a tight black dress and killer heels, completely overdressed for an evening alone at home. Concern was etched on her face but she didn’t seem surprised to see them which meant she and Killian had planned to bring her over for some reason. For what she wasn’t sure. An attempt to sort out their differences? Maybe they wanted her to mediate. There was little choice but to follow them both as they led the way into the parlour in silence. 

No one sat down. 

Did they have to make this as awkward as hell? Emma did not like things being sprung on her. Especially by people she almost trusted. “Seriously, don’t all rush to explain.” she said, looking between at the two of them. Killian was staring at his boots and Regina was in her classic defensive pose, back straight with her arms folded tightly across her chest. 

“Well Swan” Killian began. “We, erm. Well. Erm. You may have noticed lately that The Evil Queen and I-” He was interrupted by the sound of Regina clearing her throat. “Well Regina and I have been...well we realised that-”

Emma caught Regina rolling her eyes. 

“We’ve found a way to resolve our ongoing conflict.” Regina interrupted.

“Erm, great. I think.” Emma said, wondering why they had felt the need to drag her all the way to Regina’s house just to tell her this. Couldn’t it have waited until the next time they were all at Granny’s together? “What is it?” she asked. Hook glanced over at Regina and Regina raised her eyebrows and nodded for him to elaborate. 

“You tell her.” He insisted.

“It was your idea!” Regina replied.

“It sounds better coming from you!” 

Emma held up her hands and glared at the two idiots in front of her.

“We thought we would share you.” He explained.

“Excuse me?” Emma said, shaking her head as if to clear water from her ears. Regina looked like she was about to punch him. Emma felt like bolting for the door. 

“That is not how I would have personally explained what we talked about.” Regina said, flashing a scarily forced smile in Killian’s direction. “However, what we realised is that a lot of our animosity seems to be stemming from the fact that we both have feelings for you.” 

Emma laughed nervously. This had to be a joke. “And there was me thinking you just hated each other.” She quipped. Regina seemed to straining under the effort of holding back a sarcastic remark. There was another awkward pause. Emma wanted to say something but...what? Besides, she was still waiting for them to burst out laughing and tell her she’d been Punk’d.

Killian walked over to her. “I appreciate this must be quite the surprise for you love, but I suppose what we’re trying and failing to convey here is...it’s ok if you want her too.”

He pushed her gently towards the woman in front of them. Emma was surprised to find the Mayor blinking fast to try and hide the glisten in her eyes. And that is how they kissed for the first time, with Hook’s hand resting gently on the small of her back as the brunette stepped forward, cupped a cheek with her hand, and pressed her lips against hers. The passion behind the embrace was overwhelming. After half a minute or so Regina stopped, reluctantly pulling back to see if she had Emma’s permission to continue. 

“I’ll leave you two to it then.” Killian said, turning to leave the room. 

"Wait, we’re still together, right?” Emma said, feeling panicked and utterly confused. 

Killian’s face broke into the biggest grin. “Aye, and unless you want to leave me for her that’s not about to change.” he reassured. 

Emma watched him go and turned back to face Regina, who was stood with one arm across her chest, and the other raised to her face so she could rest the back of her fingertips against her lips. She smiled nervously at Emma. 

Emma didn’t know what to do or even where to look. She started pacing and shaking her hands to try and stop the tingling sensation that was running through them. 

“You like me?” was all she managed to blurt out. 

“Yes.” Regina replied, softly. She approached her and placed a hand on her forearm, eyes seeking permission to kiss her again. Emma nodded her consent. Regina grabbed the collar on her leather jacket and pushed her up against the wall as they made out. Emma moaned in pleasure quickly lost in how good it felt. Regina’s body was pressed against her pinning her against the wall. She wrapped her arms round the brunette’s waist and let the kiss deepen. 

They eventually parted, breathless. Regina used her thumb to wipe the lipstick smears off Emma’s mouth. “I’ve always wondered what that would be like.” The mayor confessed. Emma leaned against the wall for support.

“I always thought that you could only have one.” Emma said. Every love story she’d ever heard was a tale of two. Every love triangle written only to create drama from the person in the middle having to choose between one or the other. Never both.

“I won’t leave him.” She said. What they had was true.

“So I’ve gathered.” Regina replied, smiling sadly.

“And you want what, to be my fuck buddy? My girlfriend?” God even saying those words out loud was so laughable and surreal. 

“Something like that, yes.” Regina replied. 

Emma tried to imagine how seeing two people at once could work but she had her doubts. Could she trust Killian and Regina to be amicable over this? Over her? “And you’re ok with getting involved with someone who’s seeing someone else?” Emma asked, brow furrowed.

Regina sighed. “I’ll be the first to admit this isn’t the perfect scenario. But if it means I can do this...” Regina ran her hands down Emma’s body and kissed her again. “...then it’s got to be worth a try, hasn't it? It can’t be worse than living without you. ” 

“I’m sorry.” Emma said, breaking apart from Regina and backing slowly towards the door. “You gotta gimme a little time here." This was all too much.

Hook wasn’t in sight when she stepped outside so she gratefully hurried back to the lot where her bug was parked and sat inside. She tried to work out what this new development meant and whether this was what she even wanted. Surely they would all end up getting hurt? Whilst she had her parent’s apartment to stay at Emma knew she couldn’t avoid them both for long. Not in a town this small and not when you shared a child with one of them. But that wouldn't stop her trying for a while so she had space to think. 

Thankfully both parties seemed to have read her mind. Killian had disappeared and whenever she was unable to avoid crossing paths with Regina, The Mayor had kept things low key. Apart from catching and holding her gaze to search for clues as to what her answer would be, the brunette acted no differently than the time before they’d kissed. 

A few nights later Emma visited Killian's apartment with some questions she needed answering and some Ready Patch to help him fill in a large crack that had appeared in his ceiling. “You don’t want anyone else?” she asked as she worked, deliberately not meeting his eye. Images of him kissing and fucking other women snaked into her mind that made her feel sick and jealous. 

“Not when I’ve got you, love.” His hand wondered from the chair he was supposed to be holding in place to the back of her knee. 

“Wouldn't it be unfair, that I’d get more?” 

Killian shrugged. “I don’t see it that way.” he explained. “If you’re both happy I win too.”

That was some weird maths she couldn't quite get her head round as they watched TV together and she explained the things in the show he'd never heard of before. That evening marked the first time that he didn’t press her for answers or try to push her in the direction he wanted. He’d come a long way since Neverland.

She snuck out of his apartment before he woke up the next morning, wondering how tentacle slime had ended up on his carpet. It was odd they were never able to find out where that thing had come from.

 

 

Once this meal was over she was going to have to have some serious words with her parents about the importance of telling her they had invited people to join them for lunch BEFORE those people turned up and sat down next to them. Despite several weeks of successful avoidance Snow had undone all her hard work by inviting both Killian AND Regina to Granny’s. 

It was the first time she’d been in the company of the two of them since their suggestion. Whilst she was happily and suspiciously surprised to find they were on their best behaviour, the way Regina was rubbing her fingers up and down the stem of her wine glass without realising wasn’t helping. Neither was the way Hook was looking at her like she was the centre of his world. It was making her think about what it would be like to share a bed with them both at the same time. 

How were they managing not to argue?

She decided to stop by Regina’s house later, who unfortunately did not look happy to see her as she stepped through the front door.

“Emma,” she said, “I’m glad you’ve come round. I’ve been meaning to apologise for what Hook and I suggested the other…why is your mouth wider than the Cheshire Cat's?”

“My answer’s yes.” she grinned.

“Really? You’re sure?” Regina’s eyes were doing that glistening thing again.

“Yes.” Emma said, reaching forward to start unbuttoning her shirt. They were soon too lost in each other to make it upstairs.

 

 

A month or so later and things with Regina was going...surprisingly well. Each date was slightly less awkward than the last, although Emma still felt the normal police were going to jump out the bushes any moment and arrest her for being some kind of two timing cheating lying scumbag. So much for being the town hero. 

Keeping her encounters with Regina hidden turned out to be a lot easier than expected. Whenever they went out for food or drinks everyone just thought two women sitting together meant they were friends. And with Hook in on the act he could take Henry sailing so they could sneak time in the mansion alone. Happily the neighbours didn't bang on the walls complaining about the noise in Mifflin Street.

"Are you free Friday?" Regina asked whilst they shared coffees on their lunch break again. Emma shook her head. That was when she was babysitting for her parents. They'd had this night out planned for weeks.

"Saturday?"

Emma shook her head again. "Date night with Killian."

"Ah let me guess, you're not free Sunday either." Regina said scowling. Whilst it was nice to be wanted Emma wished Regina wouldn't take out her disappointment on her. She could hardly drop everything in her life for the two idiots in it to be constantly at their beck and call. 

"That's my rest day." Emma explained. "I'm out every night this week, I'm exhausted."

"But you saw Hook last night." Regina mumbled. 

Hardly fair. It was her life. She was allowed to see who she wanted when. Emma sneezed. "His name is Killian." she pointed out.

Regina handed her a tissue. "Well that makes it the second week in a row. When you can be bothered to make time for me do let me know." she said coldly, making sure to knock Emma's shoulder as she walked off. She could be a real douchebag sometimes, Emma thought, using the tissue to mop up the spilt coffee instead of blow her nose.

That Saturday Killian handed her clothes back and practically pushed her out the door once he heard about the conversation that had happened a few days earlier. Emma stomped round to Mifflin Street and sat grumpily on Regina’s porch, cursing her partner for cutting their date short. She’d been looking forward to seeing if those ribbed condoms really did make any difference. Her thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening. 

"Emma?" The blonde looked behind her and saw Regina was taking out the trash. Emma's anger melted as soon as she saw her. Regina was sporting red, puffy eyes and hair that was squashed flat instead of styled. "Why are you sat on my porch?"

"Can I come in?"

Regina nodded, put the bag of trash down and let her inside.

"I'm sorry." Emma didn't know what was wrong but she had a feeling it was related to her.

"It's nothing." Regina said, keeping her back to her as she wiped her eyes. 

Emma led her into the parlour, set the fire going and sat her down to try and coax out the truth. She hated seeing her like this. "You having a one off bad day...or do bad days happen when you know I'm not at home with my parents?" Regina looked away from her again.

Bingo.

"My mind makes it worse than it is." the brunette admitted. "All I see is you together when I know you're there. I can't focus on anything else." 

Emma felt awful. She'd had no idea. That was the trouble with getting involved with someone who kept everything so private. Half the time you never knew what they were thinking. It wasn't like Emma hadn't missed her either. If she had more time…If she never needed any sleep or there were two of her this wouldn't be much of an issue. Problems were going to crop up as a result of their unusual situation, as they would in any relationship regardless of how many people we involved. Thankfully this one was relatively easy to fix. Regina’s black planner lay open on the table so Emma picked it up and leafed through it, marking a night each week on a day they were both free for the next few months. She made a note of the dates on her cellphone. 

"You'd do that, for me?" Regina asked, sniffing.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't matter. I'm just your bit on the side." 

"I’m sorry you felt that way." Emma texted Killian to let him know she was going to start spending one night a week with Regina from now on, and that she wouldn’t be returning to his tonight. “You aren't anymore.”

The blonde put her phone down and leaned forward for a kiss but Regina pushed her away, laughing. "You are not giving me what you've caught Miss Swan." 

Emma stuck her lip out feigning disappointment and settled in Regina's arms instead. "Stupid cold." she mumbled.


	4. Regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening in Mifflin:
> 
> _“What?" Emma said in response to her offer. "No. I know you don’t want that. It’s ok that you don’t.”_
> 
> _Emma licked her lips without realising. Regina couldn’t stop herself from kissing her again. “But you do.” She said in between mouthfuls of Emma. “And I’m surprised as much as you are that I want to do it for you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback most welcome.

The brunette arrived home early to the surprising sight of Emma naked in her kitchen bent over the counter with her wrists tied together. Whilst she savoured the image in front of her it was ruined somewhat by the presence of a naked from the waist down pirate thrusting into her lover from behind. 

She put the bag of groceries down and watched for a few moments, torn between feeling aroused or pained to see the woman she loved having sex with someone else mere meters away. Emma was being rocked back and forward by Hook's thrusts which caused her nipples to brush against the counter top. He had one hand on her hip and his hook wrapped round her hair pulling her head back possessively. She had to give him credit Regina thought, as he'd worked up a good rhythm and seemed to be hitting the spot. Emma was moaning out loud with her eyes closed in pleasure. 

Hook clocked her presence and began watching her watching him fuck Emma. Regina’s opinion of him rose substantially when he merely nodded in her direction rather than giving the wink or shit eating smirk she'd expected. He gripped Emma’s hip harder and increased his speed.

Seeing as she'd been noticed Regina fished a bottle of cleaning fluid out of the bag at her feet, walked over and squirted it in their direction. 

Emma's eyes jerked open when she felt the spray on her back. "Oh fuck!" she said, eyes wide open in horror at the sight of Regina in front of her. She tried to stand but Hook stopped moving and put his hand to her shoulder to hold her down whilst laughing.

"Yes, quite." Regina pointed out sarcastically. She looked at Hook, "You know, when I said you could use my house this is not what I had I mind." 

Hook raised an eyebrow.

"Well obviously I knew this…” she gestured in their direction, "…would probably happen, I just figured you'd use the guest room I'd prepared." she said curtly. 

Hook had now untangled himself from Emma’s hair and she buried her head in her arms. "I'm gonna kill you Killian." 

Regina struggled to keep a straight face so squirted them again before using her magic to transport them into the guest room where they could continue their shenanigans. She found a cloth and wiped the counter down. Then gave it one more clean for good measure. There was no way pirate cooties would be part of their evening meal tonight. 

Dinner was nearly ready by the time Emma resurfaced. The blonde stood leaning against the doorframe watching her cook for a while, not noticing that she was being admired through the reflection in the window in return. She approached cautiously. 

"I’m so sorry." Emma said, still looking thoroughly embarrassed. “He told me you wouldn't be back until after 6.” Regina completely forgot what she was in the middle of doing as she appreciated the sight of Emma wearing only his shirt. With only two buttons were done up. And her hair had been pulled up into a sexy, messy bun. She swallowed and shook her head to get her bearings. Their next evening together hadn’t been scheduled yet as she was taking Henry this weekend but Regina hoped it was soon. 

“Don’t worry. You wouldn’t be the only couple who got so caught up in the moment they didn’t make it upstairs.” she reassured, referencing their own actions. "I’m sorry I came back early. I didn’t mean to intrude on your time. I just finished my chores sooner than expected and it seemed foolish to sit and wait around when I could just come home."

The brunette took out some plates and cutlery and gestured for Emma to lay the table whilst she finished preparing the meal. She was struck by the casualness and domesticity of the scene; that Emma felt so comfortable in her presence and her home she could walk around semi-naked wearing her other lover’s clothing. In the past Regina would have been upset and offended. They’d been carefully orchestrating their schedules and conversations as though Emma was hers and hers alone. To have such a stark, ongoing reminder right in front of her was something new. What was stranger was that it all felt…ok.

Emma walked over and interrupted her thoughts. "I er...are you...ok about seeing…you know?" 

Regina nodded. 

"The building work at Killian's shouldn't last much longer." 

Regina stifled a smile for the second time that evening at how Emma hadn't thought to use her magic and fix it the partially collapsed ceiling herself. Or asked her to fix it either. Had that been deliberate on her part? Regina wasn’t sure, but she had paid the construction workers a visit to intimidate them into knocking down the price. She knew that for her metamour money was tight.

Emma shuffled closer and wrapped her arms around her making Regina sigh and hum with pleasure as she began kissing and massaging her shoulders. 

"Thanks for inviting us stay for dinner." Emma whispered. 

It was now Hook's turn to enter the room. "Do you ladies need more time?" 

Regina sighed. He was topless as Emma was wearing his shirt and really, couldn’t he have given them just a little longer since she'd lent them the use of her house? She used magic to cover him up with a t-shirt. "No, thank you.” As tempting as it was, it would be cruel to make him sit upstairs alone until she called him back down. “Take a seat, diner will be right up.”

Hook flashed his eyebrows again. “First sex and now food. I'm glad you both know a woman's purpose in life.” 

Emma put her head in her hands. Regina put the food on his plate last.

"He’s joking." Emma said, kicking him under the table.

"Jokes are funny." 

"Did you like what you saw earlier love? Hook interrupted. 

Oh two could play at this game. Regina didn’t miss a beat; "Did you like me watching." she smirked.

“Emma did.” 

They both looked over in her direction, causing her cheeks to flush red hot again. “Oh my god.” Emma said, avoiding eye contact.

Regina looked back at Hook and laughed. Teasing Emma was turning out to be a very fun game indeed, although they both made sure they didn’t push it too far as they continued eating. It was so nice to see Emma so happy and carefree, chatting animatedly in between mouthfuls. But it made Regina’s heart ache. She wanted her here for every meal.

The brunette finished the last of the food on her plate and placed her knife and fork down with a sigh. “Well, I suppose it’s time for you both to head back to your parents and pretend you haven’t been here all day.” Regina said. Hook had been staying with the Charmings until his ceiling was fixed. 

She wondered if there would be a day when she didn’t have to be anyone’s secret. Snow and Belle kept badgering her to try dating again in order to find her happy ending and she was running out of reasons and false excuses to brush them off. But it was more than that, she wanted people to know that she was…happy. That they didn’t have to worry about her being alone. 

Emma thanked her again for dinner, picked her clothes of the floor, and went upstairs to get dressed. Hook turned to face her with a wicked glint in his eye. "You know some people might suggest you finished your chores early on purpose.” he prompted.

He might well be correct but Regina was not going to give him the satisfaction of admitting it. “Some might say you want me to watch you and Emma together again.” she countered.

“You should join in next time love.” 

When had he started called her that?

Regina snorted into her wine glass. “I can assure you I never want your penis to come anywhere near me.”

Emma walked back in the room at that moment looking a little alarmed, clearly wondering how that sentence came to be spoken. “All right then.” she said, trying to keep things light and cover her disappointment. “Glad we cleared that up!” 

“When am I seeing you next Emma?” Regina asked. She willed the word “soon” into her lover’s answer. Emma bit her lip and looked very guilty, unwilling to be the bearer of bad news. 

“She’s got a busy few days ahead but…” Hook looked between the two women, trying to gage the situation before putting forward his suggestion. “Why don’t you spend some time with her upstairs as I wash and dry the dishes extraordinarily slowly?”

“Why Hook, that is the best idea you’ve put forward in a long time.” She turned to Emma, elated. “Will you parents think anything is up if you come back a lot later than planned?” 

The blonde shook her head, “We’ll say we went for a drive or something.” 

Regina whisked them both into the master bedroom in puff of smoke, almost crying out in relief that she didn’t have to wait any longer. She rushed towards Emma and pushed her against the wall to yank her clothes off. Emma offered up her wrists for tying and Regina obliged, conjuring some rope around them before pushing her lover to the floor. Emma must be in a submissive mood.

Regina's thoughts wondered to what the two of them had been doing in the guest room earlier as she began trailing her hands over Emma’s body. How did Emma react after Regina had seen them together? Was it as much of a turn on as Hook had suggested? She tried to push the images out of her mind as leaned in to kiss and push her tongue into Emma’s mouth. She was glad Emma felt the way she did. It was definitely her turn to be on top today. She’d submitted to Emma the past two times she’d had her over. Despite her desire Regina took her time kissing and nipping every bit of Emma’s smooth skin within reach. She thumbed and squeezed Emma’s nipples and took them into her mouth until the blonde was squirming in pleasure. Regina only stopped to remove her own clothes. 

“If you want me to make you come dear, you have to make me come first.” 

Regina smirked because she had no plans of bringing Emma to climax any time soon even though she would probably regret it later. The next time they switched Emma would be sure to seek her ‘revenge’ but right now she didn’t care. She rose and went to sit on the bed so her lover could crawl between her legs and use her hands and mouth to bring her to orgasm. Eventually Emma gave up on trying to use her fingers as Regina kept a firm grip on the back of her head and bucked against her mouth and tongue. 

Colors flashed before her eyes and she threw her head back as pleasure surged through her nerves. Emma kept her head down for a second round and Regina flopped back onto the bed unable to stay upright any longer. She brought her hands up to breasts to stimulate herself further. 

“Well haven’t you been a good girl?” she purred afterwards as she slid down off the bed to join Emma on the floor for more affection. She wrapped her arms around the blonde until she recovered enough to return the favour, her thoughts still dwelling on what had taken place in the guest room. Regina decided that she had to know what it was like to give Emma what would turn her on the most, no matter how much it hurt. 

“Shall we invite him in?” Hook hadn’t given Emma a choice earlier (he wasn’t fooling anyone, Regina knew he’d only taken her on the counter in the hopes of being caught). But she would. She always would. And she would keep telling Hook to do the same until he did so all the time. Not just on those rare occasions like back in the beginning when he left Emma alone until she’d had the chance to decide whether she wanted to be with Regina too. How had that been half a year ago?

“What?" Emma said in response to her offer. "No. I know you don’t want that. It’s ok that you don’t.”

Emma licked her lips without realising. Regina couldn’t stop herself from kissing her again. “But you do.” She said in between mouthfuls of Emma. “And I’m surprised as much as you are that I want to do it for you.”

“Thank you.” Emma whispered gratefully. 

Regina stood and put a silk robe on. “Don’t get too excited.” She teased. “He might say no.” 

Like hell he would.

She waved a hand so that Emma’s arms were now folded and tied behind her back then magicked herself downstairs where Hook was sitting reading one of her newspapers with his boots resting up on the table. He jumped and put them back on the floor immediately. The bastard. She may have only cursed that table into existence but it was created to be an antique. At least he had done the dishes.

She leaned against the door frame with one arm above her head, echoing the position she’d paused in when stepping out of her carriage the time she met him in order to encourage him to kill his father. His eyes had given away his desire then and they did the same again now.

“You can join us, if you’d like.”

He frowned. “What’s the catch?”

“No catch. And absolutely no sex between us either. We’re doing this for her.” 

He nodded his consent. 

“Anything off limits?” she asked.

His openness and honesty caught her off guard. “Don’t be cruel please, Your Majesty. Like you said we’ll do this for her. Not as a means of getting at each other.” 

“Very well dear.” She winked to let him know she'd behave. She felt too impatient to plan so she clicked her fingers to get him to quickly follow her up the stairs. 

Emma was sat leaning against the bed with her knees drawn to her chest. Regina slid behind her and cradled her in her arms. “Don’t worry.” she reassured. “We won’t let this go wrong.” She began sliding her hands down the inside of Emma’s legs and let out a wicked laugh. “It is going to be ridiculously easy to make you writhe beneath us dear.” 

Emma was so turned on already there was a patch of wet carpet beneath her and sticky circles on her thighs. Hook came forward to kiss her and added his hands to the equation eliciting more noises of contentment from the blonde. He sat back and watched for a few moments whilst Regina squeezed and massaged Emma’s breasts. After some consideration, he decided to place a boot between her legs and rub the toe against her clit a-go-ni-sing-ly slowly. Regina began listing everything they were going to do to her out loud as Hook increased the speed and pressure until she came just minutes later. Their caught each other’s eye and grinned. It was going to be a fun night.

Except the euphoria didn’t last long afterwards. Hook and Emma seemed to be taking it all with them when it was time for them to walk out the front door back to Uncharmings’.  
Why did they get to have it all whilst she got left alone? Tears stung her eyes but fortunately Emma had noticed. 

“I’m sorry.” the blonde whispered. “I wish we could all be out about this.” She put her arms around Regina and pulled Hook in to hold the brunette from behind. Her first double hug. They both thanked her profusely for bringing them all together that evening.

“I see what you mean about actions, rather than words.” Regina said to Hook before it was time to say goodbye. “Tell Henry to come round from 11 tomorrow. I want a lie in.”


	5. Killian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the triad is no longer a V...

The three of them carried a box each as they moved his belongings from the bug up to his apartment which now featured a brand new ceiling. They were still making excuses to spend time together. They all knew full well all hands on deck were not required. But his partner and her partner had once again mysteriously forgotten how to use magic and they both insisted on helping taking his stuff back from the Charmings’ even though there was only a grand total of 5 boxes.

Emma placed a box of clothes on the bed and headed downstairs to fetch what was left as Regina began walking around the room searching for something. 

“What are you doing?” he asked.

The former queen seized the eyeliner he’d left on his chest of drawers and placed it in her inside suit pocket. He raised an eyebrow at her and she told him not to buy any more. “You look sexier without it.” she said, walking over and rearranging his hair. “The less gel the better too.”

Well that explained why some of his make up had been disappearing lately. He gave her a gentle shove to get her off and she dodged his attempt to mess her hair up, chuckling to herself. She was a different person when she smiled. And he was still getting used to her smiling at him in a way that didn't suggest murder.

They heard footsteps on the stairs and Emma walked back in. “All done.” she huffed, putting the two remaining boxes down near the door just as the side of one of them ripped. Its contents began slipping to the floor. 

“I’ve got this.” Regina said, squatting down to pick everything up. Nothing too embarrassing thankfully. Just some books, clothes, and other personal items including a small portrait of his brother. He'd wanted to keep them safe whilst his ceiling was being repaired.

Emma walked over and rested her head against his chest. “Wish I could move in with you. So tired of baby crying and diaper changing.” 

“Good job I stopped wearing nappies long ago then.” he quipped, happy to make her smile but not daring to suggest anything without talking to Regina first. Life was calm at the moment but only because he and the queen had been treading so carefully around each other. He’d been surprised they’d both managed to make their relationship as a three get so far and last this long. He kissed Emma’s hair and breathed her in.

“Seeing as we’re all already here how about we dine together tonight?” he said, as though the idea had just come to mind instead of being thought out in advance. He knew the queen would never eat at his place, and they couldn’t all sit freely together in public. “Another night at yours perhaps, Your Majesty?” 

“Sounds good to me.” She replied, folding up the side of the box in a way that would stop more things sliding out. He and Emma made towards the door but she remained crouching on her toes. 

“Are you coming, love?” It was shocking that he’d gotten away with calling her that since the night in her mansion last week. It’d been one of those minor changes that actually signified something quite profound; that he’d wanted to call her that and she’d accepted it. 

She took a long time to answer him as she was peering closely at something and brushing her fingertips against the carpet. She stood up, looking at him curiously. “Of course.”  
From the glint in her eye he wasn’t sure whether she was talking about now, later, or both. He hoped both.

Killian tried to stifle a sneeze as he walked back down the stairs and failed. Another cold on the horizon. He was not amused.

Both his partner’s and his metamour’s cellphones beeped as Emma drove them to Mifflin Street. Regina read Henry’s message announcing that he was sleeping over at a friend’s that night aloud and Killian smiled with his elbow leaning on the door of the car. Henry was a good lad. 

Regina made seafood, and he washed and dried the pots like a good cabin boy to stay in her good books her whilst the women in his life flirted and kissed their way round the kitchen. They all made their way upstairs again but the atmosphere didn’t feel as charged tonight as it had the week before. He had a lot on his mind. Now his ceiling was repaired he was back to living on his own and the constant tiptoeing around trying to meet everyone’s wants and needs was wearing him out. As he came out of the bathroom to find Emma straddling Regina’s lap he once again wondered if he had sacrificed too much of his own life for the sake of other people’s happiness. 

He wasn’t sure how to join in this time. Emma was finger fucking Regina and they seemed so lost and wrapped up in each other he considered leaving. But then the queen noticed him when she leant her head back against the headboard and nudged Emma off her. His love leant back on her elbows and scooted backwards until she reached the edge of the bed and then lay down. Emma beckoned him over and started stroking his thighs as soon as he was in reach. He got the hint. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down and she took his cock in her hands. As he began to get hard she leant her head off the side of the bed completely and helped guide him in her mouth. 

And Regina was only wearing a bra. In front of him. And she was making her way down the bed to join them. Jesus. He had to put his hand and his stump on Emma’s waist for support. He accidentally fucked her too quickly and too deep at first causing her to gag. She slapped his thigh to get him to slow down. She may be on her back between them both again but she was definitely calling the shots tonight now she felt more confident and certain her partners would get on. Emma spread her legs so Regina could crawl between them and she began pumping her fingers in and out of Emma this time. Emma moved her legs back round her to claim dominance. He was sure neither of them would ever forget the moans of pleasure Emma was making.

Another double hug before home. He could get used to evenings like this.

He was at the dock repairing nets for one of the fishermen when he caught sight of Henry walking towards him. “Thanks for Saturday, mate.” He fished the promised $20 out of his wallet and handed it over. 

“You’re welcome.” Henry replied, pocketing it with the air of one of the experienced tradesmen Killian used to do sell stolen goods to in another realm. The boy held his hand out and rubbed his fingers against his thumb until Killian sighed and begrudgingly handed him the packet of sweets he was halfway through eating too. 

Henry sat down to chat with him for a while, telling him about what he’d learned in school and asking him questions about his life in other realms. Eventually Killian pointed out how late it was getting and encouraged him to go home. 

“I don’t want to.” Henry sighed. “Too much baby crying.” 

“Are you happy, living with your grandparents most of the time?” Kilian asked. 

“I like being with my family”, he replied, “but I miss my mom. And having my own room.” 

The poor lad was no doubt thinking of having to share a loft space with his mother and sometimes him as well. The only undesirable alternative for him was to sleep on the sofa near his grandparents and their baby. Killian had tried to ask Emma about moving before but it’d either been too early in their relationship or they were battling Peter Pan or bright green witches or something. Now seemed like the ideal time considering the recent changes in their relationships. 

“If you did want to move back into Mifflin Street, you could always ask your mother if she’ll consider moving in with your mother.” he suggested. “There’s plenty of room. And I know they didn’t always see eye to eye but there’s a good chance they’ll agree on something like this now.” 

Henry shook his head, so Killian gently broke the news about how his parents had started dating whilst Emma was still dating him. He took the shock incredibly well. 

“So the three of you...” He said. “…isn’t that cheating?” 

“Not when we all know about and agree to it.” 

“Is it wrong?” he questioned. 

“What’s so bad about perusing happiness with the people you love?” 

Henry couldn’t counter that so he became lost in his thoughts for a while. “Will it make my moms happy, living together?” he asked at last. 

“Aye, I think so lad.” Killian replied. “I wouldn’t put the idea forward otherwise.” 

Killian walked him home, texting his parents on the way so they wouldn’t worry. He liked Henry. A lot of time had been spent wondering whether the boy considered him to be some kind of father figure. He definitely felt like Henry was some kind of son. The way he’d considered Henry’s father to be a kind of son too. Life certainly had a funny way of keeping everyone connected. 

The three of them carried a box each as they moved Emma’s belongings from the bug up to the biggest guest room in Mifflin Street. They were making excuses to spend time together again. They all knew full well all hands on deck were not required. But once again his partner and her partner had mysteriously forgotten how to use magic. 

It took more than one trip in the car this time as Emma had a lot more boxes plus all of Henry’s things as well. The lad seemed happy that his days of being shuttled between homes were over but he was quiet too, watching them all closely trying to comprehend what Killian had told him. Killian checked if Henry wanted him to tell his parents that he knew but Henry asked to wait, saying that when the time was right they would know. 

It was also Father’s Day, which some were trying to honour sensitively and others were trying desperately to forget. Residents had flocked to Granny’s for a Father’s Day buffet. Snow had bought Charming gifts and was pretending they were from Neal so Regina was trying not to be scowl at how sickeningly cute and babyish she was being. And Emma had awkwardly handed Charming a present and a card looking like she wanted to say something more but was unable to say the words out loud. Meanwhile the prince kept on glancing over at his daughter, painfully aware that she’d grown up alone and this was still one of their first few Father’s Days together. Killian had given Henry something of Bae’s. 

Later he'd sneaked off with Emma for a while to talk about how hard it was to grow up abandoned and unloved whilst they took it in turns to take a drag on a cigarette that they knew everyone else would disapprove of. Father's Day always made painful childhood memories resurface. It was a welcome break from all the awkwardness inside. 

They shouldn’t have gone back in. 

Regina and Grumpy were in the middle of trading insults only inches away from each other’s faces. 

“David, what’s going on?” Emma whispered. 

“He started asking everyone in the room if someone who had murdered their own father should be allowed at a Father’s Day buffet.” he replied. 

“Oh god.” Emma raised her hand to her forehead and Killian tried to approach the queen to calm her down. 

“If we banned everyone who had murdered a father from Granny’s today they’d be no one left to finish desert.” Regina pointed out, gesturing towards everyone watching. She began picking people out of the crowd. “You’ve all taken the lives of men with children in battle.” she sneered. Then she waved her hand towards Charming and Snow. “You’re perfect leaders have left children orphaned too. And you all helped them to send a baby alone into another land.” 

Her eyes lit up when she saw him. He knew what was coming and shook his head desperately, silently urging her to stop. 

“Why this gentleman here even slaughtered his own dear papa right outside his home with his own little brother inside.” She turned back to face Grumpy. “So think up some better arguments or take your own personal grudges elsewhere egg born. Now is neither the time nor the place.” 

She was right about that. 

Emma looked absolutely mortified. Quite rightly so. It wasn’t that he’d been deliberately hiding the patricide from her. He’d always planned on letting her know the parts of his life that weren’t in the story book. But it wasn’t as if there was an ideal time to break the news either. ‘Oh by the way I killed my father with the brother I never knew existed only meters away. Could you pass the salt please?’ He’d been so scared of losing her he’d never summoned up the courage. And now it had come back to haunt him. Served him right. 

Yet anger rose up inside him at what Regina had done. He was already struggling to make ends meet. Sharing her knowledge of his past was only going to hinder him further as people refused to associate with him and employ him even more than they did before. He clenched his fists. She’d had no need to do what she just did. He stormed over, grabbing her by the arm to twist her round to face him. 

“He'd still be alive if it wasn’t for you.” he said, voiced raised and laced with rage. She laughed. It was that callousness inside her surfacing again that made him snap. It always did. So he dragged her outside and shoved her down the steps almost causing her to fall. 

“I merely offered you the chance.” she hissed. “You only have yourself to blame for choosing to go through with it!” 

The bell tinkled. Emma was stood staring at them, eyes narrowed and darkened. 

“It’s Father’s Day and this is how you’re choosing to behave? In front of Henry? In front of my parents and the whole town?” He lowered his head, ashamed that he’d let Regina provoke him so quickly. But it was what Emma said next that broke his heart. “We were celebrating. This is the first time I’ve ever moved in with someone.” Her voice cracked. “This was supposed to be a good day." She pushed the door open and went back inside. 

He ordered Regina to transport them to the docks and in a wave of purple smoke they were there. She ripped the hip flask out its pouch and poured the contents down her throat, grimacing after discovering there was only water inside. Her anger deflated upon realising what that meant; that she’d been thinking less of him all this time. He wasn't a drunk after all. 

Killian needed to hash things out with her. “Could you not have held your tongue?” he asked, exasperated. “There was no need to share my past with the whole town.” 

“I was making a point.” Regina replied. 

“You'd already made it!” He studied her closely, trying to work out the reasons behind her feelings towards him once again. “You think Emma deserves better than me.” he thought out loud, recalling her words from the time they spoke in her office. It was probably the wrong thing to start saying. It looked like she was already firing up again. 

“Well you did kill your own father.” she smirked. 

Was she really using that as a strike against him? “So did you. You even recruited me to murder your own mother!” Could she not see how absurd she was being? 

“And you failed!” she countered. 

“So that’s why you’re angry at me?” Killian felt confused. This whole situation was utterly ridiculous but he had no idea how to wind it down. 

“No." Regina said. "That’s not the whole reason. You’re a filthy pirate whore too.” 

She sounded about five. “Not as much as you might think.” he corrected, recalling how he’d been monogamous with Milah. Of how much money he’d spent paying off prostitutes whose services he’d never even used. 

“Well you certainly weren't in a hurry to turn me down.” 

“And being attracted to a very good looking royal offering both body and gold is a problem how? You initiated the whole thing!” he spun away from her in frustration then thought of more to say so turned back round again. “Shouldn’t I be the one who’s mad at you, for manipulating me and using me the way you did?” 

“You did the same to me," she said, "when you worked with Cora.” 

If he tried to explain maybe she could try to understand; “Well it was that or death love. And at the time all I wanted was revenge against the crocodile. She offered me a way." 

Suddenly the anger flared back up in Regina's eyes. The former queen crept closer, shrinking the distance between them. "Yes, that's right. You only look out for yourself. So you tricked me into getting captured and tortured because it furthered your own agenda." She hissed. "Then you walked out on me." A painful jab in the chest again. "And left me to die." 

"So did you!" he yelled, losing his temper again. But shouting at her felt so satisfying. Regina had pushed him off a cliff and used him as bait in the caverns below the library and now shouting at her made him feel better about it. It was good to get it all out. The former queen was yelling at him again too. About stealing the bean. About what that would have meant for the whole town and her son. He shoved her off him. "Aye and now I'm ashamed of it love. But I’ve come a long way since then. And so have you." There was silence for a second. "I’m sorry so few can see it.” he added. 

He sank down onto one of the benches and looked at the lights, bobbing up and down on the water. She came over and sat next to him, quiet for a moment. Their anger spent. 

"I'm sorry, about everything." he offered, laughing now at their behaviour.

Regina smiled. "Me too."

He realised then one of the reasons she hated being around him so much was because he reminded her of the darkness she’d been trying to leave behind. Of the past she so desperately wanted to escape from. “Alright then, he said. "How about from now on we look forward instead of back.” 

She nodded. "Deal."

“But you still need to find a better way of dealing with your feelings.” he urged. 

They sat in silence again for a while and eventually Regina changed the subject onto something surprisingly vulnerable and revealing. “The only reason you have anything to do with me is because of her.” she whispered, barely audible. He turned to face her but she refused to meet his eye. Her posture reminded him of the sketch he’d seen of her as a young woman on the posters announcing Leopold's wedding. 

“Do you really think I’d share my happy ending with someone I hadn't fallen for myself?” he confessed. 

Regina swung her head round to stare at him. Laughing. Unbelieving. But when she saw how serious he was being it floored her as the words sunk in. She leant forward to kiss him. It felt so different when there was no cold or calculated seduction that was part of a means to an end. There was no manipulation here now. Just the release of their attraction to each other which had been building for a long, long time. She tasted different to Emma, but he’d struggle to explain exactly how. When he realised she still hadn't pulled away he relaxed and put his hand and hook around her. Regina played with his hair and her other hand was already under his shirt, nails raking on skin. He ran his hook under her chin. She shivered with pleasure. 

“We both keep saying we’re doing this for her to make her happy. Maybe it’s time we made our happiness a priority too.” 

"I agree." She stood and pulled him up. “Let’s go home Killian.” She waved a hand over his hip flask and turned the water into wine as they strolled by the water side, arm in arm. “We'll have to apologise to our Emma in the morning.” she reminded him. Not that he'd forgotten. 

Killian adored her use of the word we. “Aye that we will, love. That we will.”


	6. Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When you said you’d kissed and made up I didn't think you meant literally!" Emma exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me you were...you were...doing stuff?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait on this. Life got in the way, then the end of Chapter 5 needed several re-writes after I realised I'd forgotten to mention the fact that Hook and Regina left each other for dead/tried to kill each other. Whoops.
> 
> And then this was so hard to end!
> 
> If you would like to find out more about polyamory then http://polyweekly.com/ is the best resource I know.

Emma stuck her head under the pillow when she stirred the next morning, still feeling fed up and frustrated by her partners' actions from the night before. She'd walked with Henry back to Mifflin Street when it was time to leave Grannys' but had returned to a dark and seemingly empty home. She’d presumed Killian and Regina were giving her space for which she was grateful, but at the same time this was not how she'd wanted her first night here to be. 

She heard movement outside her door followed by the sound of the handle turning quietly. She nudged the pillow up slightly and half opened her eyes to the sight of Killian and Regina slipping inside and closing the door gently behind them. They snuck over and climbed into her bed on either side. She exhaled loudly. "Sleepin", she mumbled. Ass kicking and apologies later." 

She felt a hand gently start to rub the top of her back. Regina's. Emma tensed and began to wonder what they were up to. 

"Yes, we agree." Regina said. "But we wanted to do something for you now so you didn't have to spend your first morning here alone." Regina's hand moved up to pull the pillow off her head and stroke her hair. Another hand filled the place on her back Regina's hand had occupied. Killian's. 

"Y'stayed over?" she asked.

"Aye I slept in the erm, the other guest room." His lips brushed her forehead and he paused for a while before continuing. "We're sorry for what happened last night love but I assure you we've kissed and made up now." 

"Good." Horrifying revelations aside, seeing them lash at each other again in public last night had been heartbreaking. She'd thought they'd moved past that kind of behaviour.

She turned onto her left side in order to get comfortable. Regina smiled sleepily back at her, looking a lot softer now without her make up on and wearing only her pyjamas. Killian scuttled up behind her, his body fitting into the curve of hers so they were spooning. His arm slid round her chest and held her tight, his breath tickling her neck. 

Regina moved closer too, embracing her from the other side close enough so their foreheads were touching. Emma waited for the next advance but it never came. 

"Welcome to your new home." Regina whispered, dozing off. Emma realised this was what they had indeed come for, to give this affection to her so they could all be together on her first morning here. She relaxed into the embrace. It was certainly something, to have both of the people you loved in bed with you at the same time for the first time. Her heart soared. 

She drifted off again, head filled with fragments of nonsensical dreams which included trying to keep a monster in a box where no one would find it. Except its tentacles kept snaking out and wrapping themselves around her and it was raining and one of her foster dads was there too for some reason. Thanks brain. She stirred again, confused until she realised she could hear sounds of someone taking a shower. She switched sides, feeling the weight of her lovers’ arms on top of the comforter resting on top of each other around her. "Whatimesit?" she mumbled, yawning. 

"Just after ten." Regina answered, reluctantly untangling herself from Emma and sitting up. "If Henry’s up I'd better sneak of out here and start making breakfast."

"Can I use your ensuite?" Emma asked. Regina nodded. "I'll join you downstairs once I've showered." She gave Regina a quick kiss and, as she shuffled out of bed, gave Killian’s shoulder a squeeze.

Emma was halfway down the hall before she realised something wasn't right but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Sure it was the first time all three of them had cuddled up together *in bed* together before but... She remembered her partners' arms had been touching, connected on top of the covers. Now that kind of intimacy was new.

She listened to check Henry was still in the shower then marched back into her room. Killian was now lying on his back under the covers with his hands behind his head and Regina was standing in front of the mirror above the fireplace. Both looked over at her when she walked back in. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion and kept looking between the two of them. "What's going on?" she asked. 

They looked at her, seemingly puzzled. Regina shrugged and gestured at her head. "Just fixing my hair before I go downstairs. Why, what's wrong." 

Emma slowly closed the door behind her without breaking eye contact, waiting for one of them to crack. 

"Two of the buttons on your pyjama top are undone." Emma said, looking Regina up and down. She turned towards Hook again but he merely smiled politely at her. So Emma grabbed Regina and yanked her out of her room before Henry finished in the bathroom and discovered them. She ushered her in the direction of the stairs and went to shower. 

Breakfast was a quiet affair with a lot of eating in awkward silence. Both Regina and Killian apologised for the night before and when they stood up to clear the pots Emma stopped them.

“Can we talk Killian, please, about what happened with your family? We know Regina used to be the Evil Queen and we got most of her story from the book but what she revealed last night…well that was new.” She wanted to give Henry the chance to talk about it plus she needed to hear the full story from them if she was ever going to understand.

But it still took a long time to get her head round. 

And at some point she would have to ask Regina not to drop bombs like that in public again though Emma supposed she already knew. 

 

 

And in the meantime they soon settled into a routine. They both relished the domesticity and proximity. They brushed hands when passing each other in the hall and they always curled up together on the couch. And Emma loved finding Regina and Killian laughing together in the kitchen, looking up and smiling at her whenever she walked in. 

Sometimes she went to Killian's. Other times he stayed over with them. And the two women crept into each other's rooms on the nights in between after waiting for Henry to turn off his bedside light and fall asleep. Emma was the one who usually tiptoed down the hall, slipping quietly through Regina’s door to sit on her bed. Hoping to catch her early enough so she could admire her getting changed. Never tiring of watching. They kissed and held each other before falling asleep and reluctantly parted the next morning before Henry woke. 

“We have to tell him soon.” Emma urged one night whilst Regina was wiping off her make up. “If we’re doing this nearly every evening then he’s gonna notice. Or walk in on us when we're kissing or something.” 

“I know.” Regina replied quietly. “But I’m just afraid of his disapproval. He’s not been back long since Neverland and New York and I-”

“Don’t wanna risk losing him again?” Emma said, beckoning Regina over to the bed where she was sat cross legged. She wrapped her arms around her partner's midriff and held her tight. Regina reciprocated the affection. “I think he’ll be ok with it.” Emma continued. “And it’s better to tell him the truth now before he finds out on his own and gets hurt.”

“I know.” Regina whispered, eyes glistening. “I know.”

 

Henry punched the air when they broke the news. “Yes!”

“Well I’ll be honest.” Emma said, looking at Regina in confusion. “That wasn’t quite the reaction we were expecting.” 

“Yeah I was a bit freaked out at first but then I made a bet with Killian that you would tell me within the first two months of moving in.” Henry explained, looking delighted.

“You mean you already knew?” Regina said. “He told you!?” 

“Yeah." Henry said. "I still think it’s a bit strange but he said if you’re happy then-”

Emma’s superpower started tingling. “What did he bet you?” she interrupted him.

“Nothing. It’s erm, just a figure of speech that’s all.” Henry crammed the last bit of food in his hand into his mouth and grabbed his rucksack. “Anyway I said I would meet Archie to talk Pongo for a walk so, gotta go!”

“You’re supposed to ask permission first, not tell us right as it’s happening!” Regina called after him. The front door was slammed closed. “Unbelievable.”

Both women sat in silence for some time. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Regina asked.

Seeing as Emma was imagining (again) what it would be like watching her two partner’s make out she highly doubted it. She raised her eyebrows to indicate for Regina to continue. 

“Killian is in so much trouble.” the brunette said. And so a plan was formed.

 

Although they had to wait a while until Regina had gotten over her cold and Henry was spending the weekend with his grandparents before they could carry it out. The two women were determined they were going to get their apology from him for telling Henry without asking them first…but only once they’d teased a confession out of him. It was going to be very amusing.

Regina pulled out a bottle of wine after dinner, poured them all a glass and led Emma and Killian over to the couch in the other room. Emma sat down extremely slowly and closely next to him. She flicked her hair over her shoulder then tilted her head to one side, exposing the part of her neck he loved to kiss.

“You’ll never guess what happened the other day”, Regina began, sitting down too closely on his other side. “Emma & I decided to tell Henry we were involved but,” she emitted a false dramatic laugh, “it seems that he already knew.” 

Emma began brushing the back of his neck with her fingers. 

“Do you think he worked it out?” Regina asked, faux-innocently. Emma was having trouble containing her smirk.

Killian gulped. “Well he’s a smart boy.” 

“But we were all so careful. What do you think gave it away?” Regina continued.

Emma had just begun running her hand up the inside of Killian’s thigh when her fingers brushed up against something; Regina’s hand was already there. She practically jumped up of the couch. “Oh my god. I knew something wasn’t right.”

Regina scowled at her, annoyed at her for interrupting their little charade. 

“When you said you’d kissed and made up I didn't think you meant literally!" Emma exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me you were...you were...doing stuff?!"

Regina sighed and extracted herself from Killian’s side. Killian was looking rather confused. 

"Well we all had a lot to discuss the morning after the Father’s Day Buffet…” Regina started, aware of how feeble her excuse was starting to sound. “And there just never seemed to be a good time to tell you…”

"And it's not like it's anything we haven't done before." Killian chipped in. Regina looked like she wanted to hit him.

Emma’s mouth opened even wider in shock as his words sunk in. "You mean you two have already slept together?! How!? I mean when?!" This news was HUGE. Her heart was racing.

"Oh it was a long time ago.” Killian began to explain. “In The Enchanted Forest, when she recruited me to...erm...help her out with something." 

Emma did a little jig of frustration, unable to believe they'd never mentioned this to her. It wasn’t that she minded them getting it on before they met her. It was that she’d always thought there’d never be a chance for the people she cared about to be together. And she’d wanted it so badly for so long it had made her heart ache.

“Shall we return to the task in hand?” Regina prompted, referring to their plan to tease Killian into a confession. 

“No!” Emma said through her hands, which were now covering her mouth in shock. Killian gestured for her to come and sit back down, which she did, turning to face towards them. With her hands still covering her mouth. Killian moved his hand to rest under Regina’s chin and brushed his thumb against her lips. Regina’s sighed in pleasure and began to lean in towards him. Emma’s eyes opened wide in anticipation. Her heart was pounding now and her arousal was already building. She couldn’t believe this was happening. 

And just as their lips were about to meet Killian chuckled and said; “A lady on each knee. Men are going to envy me.” Emma rested her forehead on his shoulder and groaned in frustration. Regina stood up, picked up her wine glass and left the room. 

“Come on love, I was only joking!” he called. 

“Jokes are funny.” the brunette shouted back from the kitchen.

Thankfully she quickly returned, bottle of wine in hand. “If I have to endure his unbearable attempts at humour then more alcohol will be required.” She said, swilling the liquid round inside. She took another large mouthful from her recently refilled wineglass and placed it on a coaster before gently pulling the coffee table to the side. Then she reached up under her dress, put her thumbs in either side of her panties and slowly eased them off. She teased them over Killian’s face before throwing them to Emma and taking off his trousers. He slid forward and sat on the floor in front of the sofa. She lifted up her dress and straddled his lap. 

Emma scrambled down to join them and watched, eyes on them like a hawk's as they kissed and teased and turned each other on using their hands. Her mouth open in awe apart from when she occasionally licked her lips. She kept a hand on each of them, stroking and running her fingers where she could reach and not get in the way. Then Regina lifted herself up and down onto his cock. The brunette paused to kiss him deeply, then turned to look at Emma when Kilian started nipping at her neck. A wicked grin appeared on her face. She wrapped both arms around him. “We could have so much fun teasing her with this.”

Emma blinked and looked away, feeling in completely the wrong mood for that game today. This meant too much. It left her feeling too raw and vulnerable. She hugged her knees to her chest.

Killian sensed something was wrong and turned to look at her. “What is it, love?” he whispered. 

“You don’t understand how much I’ve needed this,” Emma confessed, struggling to keep her voice steady. She'd wanted the people she loved to be happy loving each other too and it hurt to realise how much she’d pushed those feelings down inside, resigning herself to the fact that it would never happen. That she was so lucky to be able to even be able to be with them both in the first place.

Regina wiped a tear from Emma's cheek and beckoned her in for a kiss and Emma felt Killian’s hand on her back. And then she realised it was going to be ok because they'd got her, safe in their hands and they had her back just as she had theirs. She broke off the kiss with Regina so she could kiss Killian next. Then she broke off the kiss with him so she could watch her partners make out again. Watching them fuck in front of her, then watching them fuck again whilst joining in was heaven.

And the months of bliss rolled on. 

 

Emma loved seeing them share affection in front of her, and walking in on them hugging sharing a shower or something. She learned what the word for that feeling of seeing them happy together was called; compersion. And it’s a good job Regina’s house is so large there is a second guest bedroom because eventually, Killian moved in. 

Emma confiscated any money she caught him handing over to Henry without checking it was ok with his moms first. 

 

“Oh my god.” Killian said one evening whilst walking into Emma’s room after a night out with friends. 

Emma groaned at the same time Regina covered her ears with her hands. “Not this again.” she said.

“I can’t believe you’re two timing me.” he said, pretending to look distraught. “Cheating on me - with another woman! How could you?” He laughed to himself before wondering off to use the bathroom. 

“When is he going to stop making that joke.” Emma complained.

“It’s not a joke.” Regina mumbled. “Jokes are funny.”

 

 

 

Regina’s anger has calmed down a lot and Killian has become much better at consent these days too. He's taken off his prize jewellery; no longer needing to wear a reminder about a kill. And Emma has been trying (and failing miserably) to say I love you. 

It’s not that she doesn’t want to…it’s that crippling fear of letting people all the way in in case they leave you. Like they always do. Even though she knows they won’t. It takes time to shake a coping mechanism that’s lasted a lifetime. Saying it out loud makes it real, and if it’s out in the open people can use it to hurt you and it can all come crashing to an end. Even though she knows this won’t. So she has been trying to show them how she feels in other ways instead. Like through the gifts she's bought them. 

Sometimes their three breaks into twos. Such as when one of them wants to go for a walk without the others, two of them go on a date night, or Emma gets a late work call. But those twos are always dependant on the (temporally) absent third and she makes sure that person is her sometimes, so her two partners can get their fair share of time together alone. And yes, it’s double the trouble when they all get jealous, wind each other up, or argue. But then it’s twice the love and that always seems to make up for it. Like when she overhears them talking about how much they care about her, or walks in on them blatantly planning something. And then there’s the way they hold her and fuck her and kiss her and let her have another night in the middle when it is so not her turn.

It’s amazing how few people have sussed them out. And those that have and find it strange don’t seem to realise how much they’ve got in common. They all know what it’s like to feel their first love die in their arms. They all know what it’s like to be alone. And misunderstood. To have survived through so much. She bought them all rings one Christmas, and they'll never have to face that kind of darkness alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for one last chapter to tie up all the lose ends.
> 
> Where did the tentacle monster come from?  
> AND  
> What was Emma's 'revenge' after the scene where Regina tops her in Chapter 4?  
> Combined with  
> The long awaited moment where Emma and Hook top Regina!


	7. Epilogue: All Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @Fikifukkaz, who first put the idea of Hook & Emma topping Regina into my mind.

**Killian**

The first two tentacle related appearances could have been written off as coincidence but now there’d been a third he knew she was messing with him again. She had to be. 

He was willing to admit it hadn’t been the smartest idea but he had been running out of ways to try and get Emma and Regina to spend enough time together to realise, and maybe even admit, they had feelings for one another. 

This afternoon Regina had bought a book about sea monsters to read to Neal whilst she was babysitting. Tonight an octopus wine stopper had suddenly appeared on a bottle on the kitchen table. And then Regina served calamari as an appetiser for an Italian themed evening meal. He tried to play it cool, but it was so unnerving to have her smiling at him from across the table. What was she up to?

He wondered if he could have a go at taking the wind from beneath her sails. He and Regina loved to try and get one up on each other and since the evening where Regina and Emma had tried to seduce a confession from him he was getting wiser to her tactics. 

“You know it’s funny you should have served this for dinner tonight.” He began, holding up a piece of food speared on his fork. “This squid has just reminded me of something I should have told you both a long time ago.” If he confessed first then Regina couldn’t make a game out of it. Emma looked over at him. Regina feigned a curious expression.

“Well, erm. It was perhaps a foolish and dangerous idea at the time," he began. "And I had no idea that it would actually grow to be so big and goopy so quickly. But that erm, tentacle monster thing was actually released by me.”

“What?” Emma said. 

“No!” Regina added in faux surprise. She must have figured it out when she’d helped him move back in. He’d scrubbed for days but had never been able to remove the goop stain from his carpet. He might’ve gotten away with it if the box Emma had carried in hadn’t ripped. 

“Please tell me you're kidding. That thing could have killed someone.” Emma said. 

He shook his head. “I made sure it was erm, mostly harmless before letting it slither free on Main Street. I took all its teeth out. It didn’t like that one bit. It was so angry it managed to lash one tentacle out of its restraints with so much force it cracked my ceiling.” He laughed nervously. He was going to be in a lot of trouble again. "Look you know I've changed. I've stopped doing that kind of thing now!"

“Where did it come from?” Regina asked. "We searched for days and couldn't figure out the answer."

“I found it amongst The Crocodile’s belongings.” 

Emma frowned. “And he just let you take it?”

“Well some breaking in and stealing may have been involved,” he confessed. “I found it trapped in a grog bottle by a shrinking spell. One I broke the glass it came right out. ” They sat eating quietly for a while before he added his apology. “I am sorry I went to such extremes.” 

Emma was shaking her head in disbelief but Regina’s grin was expanding again. “I’m sure you can make it up to us dear.” 

He laughed, thinking she had something kinky and sex related in mind.

“There have been sightings of another one off the coast.” she smirked. “I think it managed to travel realms via mermaid magic in order to try and find its mate.” 

Killian’s face fell. Regina magicked a bunch of keys in the palm of her hand and placed them on the table. “As it’s already sunk two empty boats today one of the fishermen said you could borrow his in order to kill it tomorrow morning. Sunrise is when it’s the most subdued apparently.” 

He scowled. He had utterly lost this round. 

 

**Emma**

Despite the fun they had thinking up things to do for, and to, each other the best scenes always seemed to spring up unintentionally and present themselves in the moment. 

Regina’s actions during a previous play session had been in her thoughts for some time. _“If you want me to make you come dear, you have to make me come first.”_ she’d tormented. And then she’d proceeded to make Emma wait a LONG time. So Emma waited for the right time. And waited. And waited some more until Regina had been the one to bring it up in conversation. “You know we’ve been so distracted with assimilating Killian and making this a proper triad that neither of us has submitted to the other in so long…” she whispered into Emma’s ear one bedtime. So Emma had waited just a little more until Henry was staying over at his friend’s house again.

At first she had lured Regina in with candles and massage oil. When the brunette relaxed and started to follow orders Emma became a little rougher and eventually dragged across the room and tied her in a stress position to the bars at the end of the bed. 

It was so much fun to make a queen look so unrefined. Her hands were tied to the bars either side of her. Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead and her muscles were trembling from where Emma had tied her shins to her thighs to keep her squatting, unable to sit and unable to stand. Emma was slapping Regina's clit with her palm.

Regina was whimpering and struggling to remain composed. "Ok you've had your fun dear, now let me go." she demanded, pulling on her restraints.

Emma took great delight in repeating the premise of Regina's previous words back to her. “Well if you want to be free, I’ve got to come first.” she whispered, raking her nails down the inside of Regina's thighs. She sped up the tapping of her palm against Regina’s clit again. The brunette emitted another involuntary moan of pleasure and Emma chuckled. 

Living together was so much fun.

They were interrupted by Killian knocking at Emma’s door. “Sorry to disturb you.” he said, clearly enjoying the sight before him. “Your mother called asking if she left Neal’s toy sheep here yesterday but I can’t find it anywhere. Have you seen it?” 

“It’s on the table in the hall.” Emma said. Killian related the information to Snow on the phone. Regina was glaring at both him and Emma because he wasn’t leaving. 

As Emma was stroking Regina’s hair an idea sprang to mind. Regina realised what it was as soon as Emma made eye contact with her again. The brunette began mouthing the word no and shaking her head. “He is not getting involved in this!” she hissed quietly. Emma looked over at him and winked.

“Don’t worry I’ll bring it over straight away.” Killian said before he hung up. “Poor little mite won’t settle down to sleep without it.”

He crossed the room and crouched down to kiss Emma goodbye before he left. Then he ran the curve of his hook between Regina’s legs. “I would love to join in when I get back, love.” He said quietly. He smeared the arousal on his hook down her cheek and said to Emma, “You should keep her on edge until I get back.” 

Emma agreed. So she wedged a few cushions under Regina so she could have something to rest and sit on. Then she knelt and spread her legs in between Regina's so she couldn’t close hers. She thumbed Regina’s clit until she was just about to come then yanked her hand away, over and over again causing Regina to buck and squirm against her. Emma's hands grew tired but she still had more time so she fetched a vibrator and teased her partner with it, running it over her body on the most feeble setting. 

Killian returned, walking in the bedroom with his boots on to wind Regina up about her fastidious desire to keep the carpets clean. He checked to see if she wanted to use her safeword before re-enacting what he and Regina did to Emma, sitting in front of the brunette and rubbing the toe of his boot between her legs. Then he began pumping his fingers inside her, still refusing to let her come. Watching her emotions cycle was fascinating for both of them. There was anger, pleading, and bargaining. Apologising for getting Hook to kill the second tentacle monster. 

But Emma could see Regina was growing tired and that her muscles were cramping so they untied her. Emma straddled her on the bed and held her arms above her head whilst Killian entered Emma from behind. “Don’t worry.” she reassured. “We’ve got you.” But as Killian began pounding in and out of her she let out a laugh wicked enough to rival Regina’s and echoed the brunette’s words back to her once more; “It’s ridiculously easy to make you writhe beneath us.”

They collapsed next to Regina afterwards. Grinning and panting. Keeping hold of an arm each. Both riding a massive top's high. 

Finally it was Regina’s turn. They flipped a coin to decide who would spoil her and make her come each time. Emma called it three out of five. The next day Regina was still so out of it they made her breakfast in bed and Emma took a bath with her the next morning.

"The next time I get my hands on you..." Regina began. But she was too tired to finish and threats don't sound very severe when they are mumbled.

 

**Regina**

It was her turn to buy the drinks so she slipped off her stool and walked over to the bar. Her phone buzzed and a photo of Killian, Emma and Henry playing Cards Against Humanity flashed up on the screen making her grin. She texted back with several drink and party themed emojis. She returned to her table to find that all of the other women had suddenly stopped talking. She pushed the unwrapped gifts out of the way and passed the drinks round. Shots for all bar one. “Did I miss something?” she asked, investigating the suspicious looks that had appeared on all their faces. 

“No, nothing.” Tink replied.

“The conversation just naturally came to an end that’s all.” Abigail said. 

“Thanks for the drinks!” Cinderella and Aurora chipped in.

Looking over at Snow told her all she needed to know. She gestured with her hand for them to spill. Snow cleared her throat. “We were just talking about our husbands and partners.” She explained. “And we didn’t want to upset you.” 

Everyone was now looking over at her with large, sad eyes. 

“Oh for goodness sake.” she snapped, thinking of the family waiting for her at home. Which was a place where she would much rather be instead of celebrating the news of Abigail’s pregnancy. “I’ve already told you it’s been a long time since I was single.” She showed them the ring on her finger.

But it was clear that since none of them had seen her with anyone no one believed her. 

 

Hilariously when The Uncharmings had held a naming ceremony in Granny’s they’d started a trend. And several months later her family were all sat round a table biting their bottom lips to stop them from laughing when Abigail and Frederick shared their child’s name; poor Prince Dwayne. 

The diner was packed and Regina had just stepped into the back corridor to take a breather when Killian came out of the bathroom. He rested a hook on her waist as they stood talking and later lent closer to touch lips. They heard a gasp, and saw a figure dash back into the crowd. They'd been careless. Someone had seen them kissing. And she knew that they had told someone, who had then told someone else. Or even everyone else by the way that more and more people had begun staring. 

“What’s wrong?” Emma asked her an hour or two later. 

Regina filled her in. “After months of people feeling sorry for me and trying to set me up with dates every weekend they now think Killian is cheating on you, with me, after someone caught us kissing outside the restroom.” she grumbled. 

Emma stifled a smile. “If only they knew what the three of us got up to,” she grinned. Regina had a feeling she was thinking about the time when Emma and Killian had co-topped her. 

“It’s not funny!” she replied, explaining how people wouldn't veer off the subject of her love life. And whilst it was tiring and annoying she just wanted them to know that she was happy. She told Emma so.

Her partner placed a hand on her arm. “Well now that we know this is erm, on-going, maybe it's finally time to come out and risk the consequences. Do you feel ready.” Regina nodded. Emma sought out Killian and Henry in the crowd and after speaking to them for a few moments turned round and grabbed a spoon from the counter. She tapped her glass with it until she’d captured everyone’s attention. “Excuse me everyone I have an announcement to make." she said loudly. "To clear up any confusion, Killian, Regina and I are not just living together; we are all dating. Positive comments and opinions on the matter will be welcomed. Thank you and please continue to enjoy celebrating baby Dwayne's arrival this evening!"

So much for not 'dropping any more bombs' but it least now everyone had been told. Though Red and Belle did not look in the least bit surprised. 

Emma squeezed her way through the crowd back to Regina and embraced her. For a really long time. Soon Killian joined them and celebrations began all round. And whilst it took some time for the residents of Storybrook to get fully accustomed to their situation telling everyone was worth it. It meant so much to have equal status to Emma and Killian's relationship in public. Finally her happiness and her love for them out in the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Your feedback, support and patience has been amazing. Writing this has been a blast!


End file.
